In modern societies, men have much greater pressure on work, family and life than women, and most middle-aged men get all kinds of sickness easily, so that the issue of men's health is highly anticipated. According unofficial statistics, China has about 660 million men especially middle-aged and elderly men are troubled by male diseases which affect their physical and mental health and quality of life. The diseases of male reproductive systems are more serious than those of female's, but most of the time, men endure the trouble of male diseases silently since they worry about the problems of their diseases being known to others, affecting their image and losing face. The male diseases not just seriously affect men's health only, but also affect a couple's marital relation and family harmony.
Due to the daily work and living pressure, many middle-aged men or men of early-thirty are suffered by erectile dysfunction. According to statistics, almost half of the middle-aged and elderly men (over 40 years old) have the problem of erectile dysfunction which affects a couple's normal life and passion communication seriously or even ruins a family. The erectile dysfunction is usually a premonitory symptom of common chronic diseases such as diabetes, hypertension and coronary heart disease, and thus it is necessary to attach great importance to the issue of erectile dysfunction in order to prevent more serious disorders.
At present, infertility has become a “common problem” in China. In past five years, millions of couples have sought medical treatment each year due to infertility. Surveys show that one out of every ten couples has the infertility problem. In recent 20 years, the number of infertile patients is doubled in China, and azoospermia, oligospermia, weak sperm, dead sperm and other conditions have increased significantly. Compared with the conditions three to four decades ago, the number of sperms per milliliter is dropped significantly from 100 millions to 20˜40 millions now. What are the causes of infertility? Factors including environmental pollution, unhealthy habits, radiation and particularly the surge of work pressure have substantial impacts on men's fertility.